


A New Chapter

by Rose_of_Pollux



Series: Inktober for Writers 2017 [18]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: In which Napoleon waits for Illya at the airport after Illya was meeting with his navy superiors in Moscow about resigning his commission.





	A New Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt 18 of Inktober for Writers: Waiting

Napoleon sighed as he sat in the chair at the airport. He checked his watched, trying to see for just how long he had been twiddling his thumbs.

“Three hours…?” he muttered.

Of all the flights that had to be delayed getting in to LaGuardia, it _would_ have to be Illya’s. Napoleon was very eager to see him again; Illya had gone back to Moscow to resign his commission from the navy. Napoleon was more than a little anxious to find out how it had gone; he hoped that his partner wouldn’t suffer from his decision or be forced to burn any bridges, especially since he was aware that Illya had made this decision so that he could be with him—that he would be able to stay in U.N.C.L.E. as his partner without any further worries that he would have to be recalled back to the navy.

It wasn’t just the worry of being recalled that had been on Illya’s mind; Illya had been in naval intelligence and knew highly classified information—including part of the Soviet launch codes. This had led him into trouble with THRUSH before, when they had been desperate to try to get the information from him. With Illya’s departure from the navy, the change in the codes would have already been implemented, and it was an immense relief to know that Illya would no longer be sought for such information.

Napoleon snapped to attention as the PA announced the arrival of the Moscow flight; he stood up now, watching the passengers slowly walk through the gate—the higher-class travelers first, and then the economy class--

Napoleon grinned as Illya now entered the terminal; he looked travel-weary, but otherwise fine, and he lightened up as he saw Napoleon there waiting for him.

“You did not have to wait for me; I could have taken a cab home,” he said, as he hugged Napoleon in greeting.

“Are you kidding?” Napoleon said, hugging him back. “I wanted to hear how it went with your superiors.”

“Surprisingly well,” Illya said. “They were not too pleased with seeing me leave, but, thankfully, U.N.C.L.E. had made it clear in advance that I would very likely have to leave them one day. They wish to avoid all-out war as much as the United States does, so if I can help prevent that, it is worth it to them in the long run.”

“If anyone can help with avoiding the war, it’s you,” Napoleon said.

“ _Us_ ,” Illya corrected him. “You and I are together in this—that was my main motivation for resigning my commission.”

“Well… I didn’t really want you to resign because of me.”

“Yes, you did,” Illya said, without missing a beat. “Your heart is louder than you wish it to be.”

“…Okay, okay,” Napoleon admitted. “Ever since that mess with the wheat fields last year, it has been something that I was worrying about. And I was hoping that I was a good enough partner to get you to consider it.”

“And I am incredibly flattered that you were,” Illya said, as they walked towards customs. “So now you can relax.”

“Yeah?”

“ _Da_. Because unless you or Mr. Waverly order it, New York is where I will stay. This city will be my home now.”

Napoleon grinned and now drew an arm around his partner.

“Then welcome home, _Tovarisch_.”

Illya smiled back, happy to be home.


End file.
